popmundofandomcom-20200223-history
Items
Items This page documents the items available in Popmundo and if they contribute to any experiences. Musical Instrument *Accordion *Acoustic Guitar *Bagpipes *Banjo *Bass Guitar *Bell *Cello *Clairenet *Contrabass *Didjeridoo *DJ Twin-Turntable System *Dobro Guitar *Drums *Dulcimer *Electric Guitar *Flute *Goblet Drum *Harmonica *Harp *Harpsichord *Keyboard *Lute *Mandolin *Microphone *Oboe *Pan-Pipes *Piano *Saxophone *Trombone *Trumpet *Tuba *Ukulele *Violin *Xylephone *Zither Clothes *Bathrobe *Belt *Cloak *Coat *Dress *Gloves *Hooded Jacket *Kilt *Mini Skirt *Outdoor jacket *Polo Shirt *Scarf *Skirt *Souvenir T-Shirt *Sweater *Tank top *Tie *Tight Woman's Top *Towel *T-Shirt *Tunic *White collar shirt Food & Beverage *6-pack of Beer *Birthday cake *Bottle of brandy *Bottle of Canadian Whiskey *Bottle of Champagne *Bottle of Lemonade *Bottle of Martini *Bottle of mineral water *Bottle of pink soda *Bottle of Red Wine *Bottle of Single Malt Whiskey *Bottle of Stolichnaya *Bottle of white wine *Bowl of strawberries *Breezer *Bunch of carrots *Can of Beer *Can of sour cream *Can of whipped cream *Doughnut *Fancy meal *Greasy lunch *Hamburger *Heart Shaped Box of Chocolates *Hotdog *Huge muffin *Ice Cream *Pasta Carbonara *Pint of Beer *Pizza *Plate of Oysters *Russian Caviar *Salad *Steak *Sushi Plate *Tortilla Books *"Advanced Engineering" *"Advanced Fireworks" *"Advanced Pedagogy" *"Advanced Pharmacology" *"Advanced Science" *"Aikido Mastery" *"Backup Vocals" *"Basic Acting" *"Basic Art & Design" *"Basic Astrology" *"Basic Botany" *"Basic Brass Instruments" *"Basic Cat Walking" *"Basic Chemistry" *"Basic Comedy" *"Basic Composing" *"Basic Computers" *"Basic Dancing" *"Basic Detective" *"Basic Economics" *"Basic Engineering" *"Basic Fashion" *"Basic Fire Fighting" *"Basic Illusionism" *"Basic Kama Sutra" *"Basic Keyboard Instruments" *"Basic Law" *"Basic Leadership" *"Basic Lyrics & Poetry" *"Basic Make Up" *"Basic Martial Arts" *"Basic Media Manipulation" *"Basic Medicine" *"Basic Modelling" *"Basic Percussion Instruments" *"Basic Photography" *"Basic Record Production" *"Basic Religion" *"Basic Science" *"Basic Sewing" *"Basic Sex Appeal" *"Basic Showmanship" *"Basic Singing" *"Basic Special Effects" *"Basic Street-smartness" *"Basic String Instruments" *"Basic Teaching" *"Basic Thievery" *"Basic Turntable Skills" *"Basic Woodwind Instruments" *"Basic Yoga" *"Breakdancing for Professionals" *"Breathing Fire like a Dragon" *"Composing Anthems" *"Composing Ballads" *"Composing Crowdpleasers" *"Composing Easy Listening" *"Composing Floorfillers" *"Composing Music for Musicans" *"Composing Simplistic Music" *"Composing Singalongs" *"Cookbook" *"Crowd Control" *"DNA analysis" *"Entomology for Everyone" *"Environmental Engineering" *"Farming Today" *"Fingerprint recognition" *"Fist Fighting Fundamentals" *"Folk Dancing" *"Fundamentals of Rhetoric" *"Graffiti Painting" *"History of African Music" *"History of Blues" *"History of Classical Music" *"History of Country & Western" *"History of Electronica" *"History of Flamenco" *"History of Heavy Metal" *"History of Hip Hop" *"History of Jazz" *"History of Latin Music" *"History of Modern Rock" *"History of Pop" *"History of Punk Rock" *"History of R&B" *"History of Reggae" *"History of Rock" *"History of World Music" *"Image analysis" *"Kung Fu Mastery" *"Lead Vocals" *"Lighting Wizardry" *"Linguistics for Beginners" *"Mastering Jujutsu" *"Moonwalking for Dancers" *"Motion Picture Photography" *"Music Improvisation" *"Party Planning" *"Play the Accordion" *"Play the Bag Pipes" *"Play the Banjo" *"Play the Bass Guitar" *"Play the Cello" *"Play the Clarinet" *"Play the Contrabass" *"Play the Dobro" *"Play the Drums" *"Play the Dulcimer" *"Play the Electric Guitar" *"Play the Flute" *"Play the Goblet Drums" *"Play the Guitar" *"Play the Harmonica" *"Play the Harp" *"Play the Lute" *"Play the Mandolin" *"Play the Oboe" *"Play the Pan Pipes" *"Play the Piano" *"Play the Saxophone" *"Play the Trombone" *"Play the Trumpet" *"Play the Tuba" *"Play the Ukulele" *"Play the Violin" *"Play the Xylophone" *"Play the Zither" *"Professional Accounting" *"Professional Comedy" *"Professional Illusionism" *"Professional Medicine" *"Professional Pharmacology" *"Professional Poetry" *"Professional Public Relations" *"Professional Rhetoric" *"Professional Veterinary" *"Proper Drinking Habits" *"Rapping" *"Ritual Summoning" *"Secrets of Charles Peace" *"Secrets of Erotic Dancing" *"Secrets of Fist Fighting Champs" *"Secrets of Pablo Escobar" *"Secrets of The Rolling Stones" *"Secrets of Tom Brown" *"Special Weapons And Tactics" *"Stage Diving" *"Stealth for Beginners" *"Street Lore" *"Street Survival - The Ultimate Guide to Street Awareness" *"The Secrets of Embezzlement" *"The Secrets of Tantric Masters" *"Undercover operations" Jewelery *Armband *Earrings, Large *Earrings, Small *Earrings, tacky *Necklace *Nose Jewellery *Pin *Ring, large *Ring, small *Spiked Bracers *Sunglasses *Watch Shoes *Boots *Boots, knee-high *Cowboy boots *Disco shoes *Flip-flops *Military Boots *Monkey slippers *Moon Boots *Sandals *Shoes *Shoes, high-heel *Shoes, laced *Sneakers Toys *Baseball *Basketball *CD Album *CD Single *Deck of Cards *Doll (cute) *Football (American) *Football (Soccer) *Halloween Monster Mask *Karaoke kit *Lasso *Magnifying Glass *Mask *MP3 Player *Picnic Basket *Piñata *Roller Skates *Skateboard *Small Set of Fireworks *Snowboard *Tacky Souvenir Miniature *Teddy-bear *Toy Handcuffs *Whip *Zodiac Clothes (headwear) *Bandanna *Baseball Cap *Cap *Cowboy Hat *French Beret *Hairband *Top Hat *Wig Clothes (pants) *Biker shorts *Hotpants *Jeans *Knickers *Pants *Pants, baggy *Pants, slim fit *Tights Clothes (underwear) *Bikini *Boxer shorts *Bra *Briefs *Condom Pack *Corset *Diaper *Grandma style underwear *Grandpa style underwear *G-String Underwear *Pantyhose Pets *Alligator *Canary Bird *Cat *Dog (Beagle) *Dog (Chihuahua) *Dog (Cocker Spaniel) *Dog (Greyhound) *Dog (Labrador) *Dog (Rottweiler) *Elephant *Guinea Pig *Hamster *Horse *Monkey *Panda *Parrot *Pig *Rabbit *Tapir Vehicle Parts *Repair Kit *Spare Tire Loudspeakers *Loudspeaker 1000W *Loudspeaker 100W *Loudspeaker 2000W *Loudspeaker 300W *Loudspeaker 500W Lights *Medium Rack 5000W *Small Rack 2500W *Supersize Rack 7500W Stage Decor *Backdrop with Band Logo *Backdrop with Band Logo - Supersize Stage Hightech *Plasmascreen *Projector with canvas *Stroboscope Stage FX *Bubble Machine 250W *Foam Cannon 2000W *Smoke Machine 500W *Thunder Stormer 4000W Subwoofers *Subwoofer 1000W *Subwoofer 2000W *Subwoofer 500W Control Systems *Advanced Light Control System *Advanced Sound Mixing Table *Deluxe Sound Mixing Table *Large Monitor Speaker *Simple Light Control System *Simple Sound Mixing Table *Small Monitor Speaker Electronics *Camera *Camera Film (35 mm) *Camera Film (80 mm) *Camera Film (Instant Camera) *Camera Medium Format (80 mm) *Fire Detector *Instant Camera *Silent Burglar Alarm Tools *Animal Cage *Candle *Cane *Flashlight *Hammer *Incense *Insect Net *Iron *Knife *Mill *Pickaxe *Screwdriver *Suitcase *Toaster *Trunk *Vacuum Cleaner Utilities *Air Pollution Detector *Aquifer Capacity Survey Kit *Aquifer Quality Probe *Fire Extinguisher *Petrol Can *Rag *Sewing Kit Art Supplies *Can of Spraypaint *Screen print template Make-up *Basic Make-up kit Accessories *Pin Antiques & Collectible *Nose Diamond *Crazy multicolored wig *Stupid little thong Vintage Jewelry *Large punkish earrings VIP Gifts * Back Stage Pass * Book of Back Stage Experiences * Bottle of Sparkling Spring Water Special Items * Skill Booster Category:Items